


Never Ever End of All This Love

by leonhart_17



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra had a plan, and a painstakingly hand crafted betrothal necklace.  She also had chosen a spectacularly bad hiding spot.  Her plans had never gone at all smoothly anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever End of All This Love

Concentrating hard, Korra bent a sharp slice of water carefully against the curve of the pendent she was working on. She'd made and discarded a dozen pendants in the last month, a tiny nick or flaw making them unworthy. The perfect woman deserved the perfect betrothal necklace and she was going to give it to her. Asami Sato would have the best that Korra could give her and nothing less.

 

“Korra, babe, are you home?”

 

The call from the other room made her jump, stuffing the _almost_ perfect stone and its cord under the nearest pillow. The slivers of stone she sent out the open window on a gust of air. Evidence cleared, she called back, “I'm in here.”

 

Asami was already smiling as she came through their bedroom door, though her shoulders were slumped. “What are you doing in here?”

 

Standing up, Korra brushed any last bits of stone from her pelts. “Oh, well...” Her eyes fell on the mussed sheets of their bed. “Naga got in here and shed all over the bed so I changed the sheets.” The sheets _were_ clean but she hadn't exactly made the bed. She felt mild guilt over letting her polarbeardog take the fall but she couldn't just tell Asami she'd been in their room alone working on a betrothal necklace for her. Not until she had the plan in place to ask Asami to marry her.

 

“Oh, that was sweet of you,” said Asami, leaning in to kiss her lightly on the cheek in gratitude.

 

Korra caught her gently by the elbows. Her brows dropped into a concerned expression. “You look beat.”

 

Green eyes rolled even as the inventor leaned into her body gratefully. “Gee, thanks.”

 

One bare arm slipped across her shoulders, lips brushing black hair. “How about you lay down in here while I make dinner?” Korra suggested, Asami's chin nestled over her shoulder. “I'll take care of everything and you just rest.”

 

“That sounds amazing,” groaned Asami gratefully. “Are you sure?”

 

“Of course.” Korra rubbed her back gently with one hand, the other pushing back the sheets for her girlfriend.

 

Sinking gracefully into the bed, Asami smiled as Korra pulled the covers up over her. The Avatar was strong, powerful, could be brash and violent. With Asami though, she was only gentle and tender. “Thank you.”

 

“For you, anything,” Korra promised, kissing her lightly at her temple. She turned to go but found her wrist caught in a soft grip.

 

“Not so fast,” whispered Asami, turning onto her back and tugging on the hand in her grasp. “I think I need a real kiss.”

 

Korra grinned, more than willing to oblige her. Both hands planted on either side of dark hair and she leaned down for a more thorough greeting. She didn't prolong it as much as she wanted though, not wanting to derail Asami's nap with her own desires. “Sleep well.” She nuzzled her nose affectionately against Asami's, dipping down for a final quick kiss.

 

Asami sank down into the pillow and blanket, eyes falling closed. She had the best girlfriend ever. That was all there was to it. She'd had a long day at the factory and this nap was exactly what she needed. The only thing that could have improved it was having Korra here to hold her. She could already hear her partner preparing dinner in the kitchen, their bedroom door left open. Eyes closed, she reached across the bed one-handed for Korra's half of the bed. The Avatar's pillow was cool to the touch but still smelled like her and Asami hauled it in closer.

 

The night breeze through the open window was what woke her, Asami blinking even as she snuggled deeper into the sheets. She could sleep more, but the smell of roasting meat and the sound of sizzling vegetables woke her stomach. Pushing herself up with both hands, Asami buried a yawn in her shoulder. A glint in the moonlight caught her eye as her head turned and she reached for it.

 

The necklace was beautiful, the stone perfectly smooth to the touch, amber in color with sparks of red and gold in its heart. Intricately carved in the middle were the symbols for all four elements in a circle, a small gear joining them all at the center. The leather cord was black and braided, polished carefully.

 

How had it ended up in the bed, though? Korra didn't wear much jewelry and she was sure she'd never seen her girlfriend wearing a necklace. Perhaps she'd only just gotten it? Her fingers brushed across the face of the stone. It was a beautiful piece. Stunning, really.

 

Climbing off the bed, she kept the necklace in one hand. She closed the window and crossed to the dresser. She thought of putting the necklace down but caught her reflection in the mirror above the cabinet. A smile grew across her lips when she held it up to her neck. It really was beautiful. Surely Korra wouldn't mind if she borrowed it on occasion. It would look perfect with her favorite jacket. Both hands reached behind her to work the clasp.

 

Asami was stretching as she left the bedroom, long arms up over her head. She could feel the pull between her vertebrae and groaned. “That sounds like a good one,” noted Korra with a laugh, swirling one hand through the air to lower the flame on the stove. “How are you feeling?” she asked without turning her head from the food on the stove.

 

“Much better,” hummed Asami, sidling up behind her and sliding both arms around her girlfriend’s middle. “That smells amazing, babe.”

 

Korra smiled to herself, pleased. “Well you're just in time. This is all ready to go.”

 

“I'll set the table then. Do you want to eat outside?” Asami turned her head in to kiss Korra's cheek.

 

The Avatar hummed. “That would be amazing.”

 

“Then I'll light the lamps too.” She pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before disengaging.

 

The low kneeling table and lanterns were cozy in the darkness, the patio off their apartment feeling insulated from the rest of the city. Korra appeared with dishes balanced on the length of one arm, too stubborn to take more than one trip. She let Asami take two from her though, redistributing the load.

 

“You're ridiculous, you know that?”

 

“You love it,” Korra returned without missing a beat, her eyebrows bobbing.

 

Asami couldn't argue, just set down the food in her hands and took her seat as Korra poured wine into her glass. Korra had only taken her first sip when she suddenly choked, her eyes wide. “Are you okay?” Asami leaned forward to slap her helpfully on the back. “What happened?” she asked when the other woman's throat cleared.

 

Unfortunately, having Asami leaned forward in front of her was only more prominently displaying what had made her choke on her drink. The necklace she'd made for Asami, the one she'd agonized over and painstakingly made to ask her to spend the rest of her life together, was already around her neck. She hadn't asked, but the necklace was there, around her perfect neck. Korra wasn't quire sure how to recover from that. She couldn't ask her to take it off, could she? “Where -?” She knew exactly where Asami had gotten it, though. Because she'd chosen exactly the worst hiding place – in the bed where she'd suggested Asami take a nap. She wouldn't have changed anything about today. Asami had needed the rest. And it _was_ her necklace. If she wanted it. Wanted what it meant.

 

Her face twisted at the thought and Asami blinked. “What?! What is it? What's wrong?” Unconsciously she reached for the pendant at her neck, her other hand on Korra's shoulder. “Babe, talk to me, please.” Korra wasn't choking, her mouth open and eyes still wide. But she wasn't speaking. Every moment she didn't say anything felt like an eternity to Asami. Because something was going on beyond her girlfriend choking.

 

“You found the necklace,” Korra breathed finally, hoarse. She cleared her throat again as Asami looked down at the stone on her neck.

 

“This is – I'm sorry -”

 

“It's for you,” Korra clarified, covering her partner's hand with her own when the other woman went to take it off. “I didn't have any idea how I was going to give it to you, but this works.” She grinned abruptly. Asami could only shake her head, brows furrowing in question. “You don't know what that is, do you?”

 

Korra was starting to relax while Asami felt nerves shudder down her back. Cultural Studies hadn't been her best subject in school but the sudden suspicion made her heart skip. “Babe. Korra -”

 

“Shh.” Korra smiled, her eyes dropping to the tabletop for a moment as she gathered herself. Speaking wasn't her forte, but for the woman she loved she could do this right. “In the Southern Water Tribe necklaces are given as gifts.” Asami's eyes were wide. “Specifically when someone wants to become betrothed.” She took a deep breath even as Asami lost hers. “If you don't want it -”

 

Asami was already undoing it and Korra's face fell. It wasn't Asami's fault. She'd sprung this on her and really -

 

“Here,” she gasped, pushing it into Korra's hand. “Ask me however you want,” Asami requested breathlessly.

 

Korra's head shot up. There was a smile on her girlfriend's face and her lungs emptied in a huff. Her hand closed over the necklace. Nothing about this was how she'd planned it but she couldn't help but laugh.

 

“I mean tonight. Right now,” Asami clarified almost impatiently. She gestured, her whole body feeling like it was jumping.

 

Breathing deep, Korra shifted away from the table to kneel in front of the seated Asami. “Okay, so I'm crazy in love with you. I hope you know that.” Asami's smile grew, both hands rising to cover her mouth. Korra reached up with her free hand for one of Asami's. It was trembling in her grip and Korra squeezed lightly. “You're the smartest person I've ever met. You're smart, brave, loyal, you kick ass, and you're insanely beautiful.” She guided the hand in her grasp to her mouth, kissing the back of Asami's hand gallantly. “I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me every day. If you'll let me, that's all I want, Asami.” Her partner was already nodding and Korra grinned. “Are you going to let me actually ask?”

 

“Hurry up!” pleaded Asami, still restless but giddy. It took everything she had not to lunge forward and kiss her.

 

Korra took another deep breathing, holding it teasingly until her partner was whining with impatience. “Asami Sato, I love you more than anything. You've always been there for me and I want to always be there for you, for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?”

 

Asami was in her arms without a pause, arms around her as she breathed her answer into brown hair. “Yes, yes, yes.” Korra's arms were pinned between them and she squirmed them loose to loop the necklace back into place. “I love you, I love you, I love you. Korra -”

 

“I love you too,” the Avatar answered, holding her close. A kiss caught her lips and she answered it eagerly, fingers fumbling with the clasp. Even her extraordinary abilities were unequal to both and the necklace dropped into Asami's top.

 

They broke apart laughing, Asami leaning her face into Korra's. She just couldn't comprehend putting space between them. “This is just how you planned it, I'm sure,” she said, light, happy.

 

Korra clapped a hand to her fiancee's thigh, grinning. “Oh yeah, exactly this.” They blinked at each other, leaning in together for a slower, deeper kiss.

 

“Can I have my necklace back?” asked Asami against her lips. Korra's eyebrows rose slowly but obliged her, dipping two fingers carefully into the neck of her shirt and retrieving the necklace. “Will you put it on me? Can you do it without dropping it down my shirt again?”

 

Korra smirked. “Can you refrain from kissing me long enough?”

 

“You don't want that,” Asami reminded her, kissing her temple. The necklace settled into place around her neck and she looked down at the pendant. Now that she knew what it was she could see perfectly how much work and care Korra had put into it. “I can't believe you made this for me.”

 

“Do you like it? I tried to find a stone that would – you like red – and -”

 

“It is perfect,” whispered Asami, still looking at it. She swung her gaze up to Korra, finding the other woman watching her with a loving intensity. “What?”

 

“You're perfect,” Korra whispered back. She settled back on her heels, reaching up to brush back black hair with two fingers. “I love you.”

 

Asami's smile blossomed, her eyes sparkling. “That's good because I'm going to marry you.” Korra grinned happily. She couldn't help herself, leaning forward to kiss her face. “Now, are we going to eat, or are we going to bed?” asked Asami, perfectly willing to do either. Her mouth brushed the edge of the Avatar's ear.

 

Blue eyes blinked widely, throat bobbing as Korra swallowed. She could already see it, Asami's glowing skin against the sheets of their bed. Asami had had a long day, though. She'd needed her rest. She needed food as well. Other hunger would wait.

 

“Dinner,” she decided. “Then bed.”

 

“As you wish.” Not content with pulling back, Asami shifted enough that she could reach the table and slung a leg across Korra's lap. Still not satisfied, she moved again immediately. “Can I-?” Korra had already unfolded her legs, spreading her knees. “Perfect,” declared Asami as she took the space, kissing her swiftly before she leaned back into her partner. Dark arms wound around her, Korra's face burying in her neck to slowly kiss every inch of skin. Lips brushed the cord of her necklace and Asami's breath escaped in a sharp gasp.

 

She was betrothed. To Korra. She was going to marry Korra.

 

“You okay?” Korra checked, breath warm against her neck.

 

Asami relaxed back into her again, glad when the strong arms holding her tightened their grip that much more. Korra hadn't intended for her to find the necklace the way she had but she couldn't imagine being asked any other way. There was nothing she'd change about this night. “Everything's perfect.”

 

 


End file.
